ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Arrow (GazzaB9)
Green Arrow is a TV series within the DCEU. Cast Main *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Emily Bett Rickards as Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Charlie Cox as Edward "Eddie" Fyers *Dylan O'Brien as Roy Harper/Speedy Recurring *Dylan Neal as Simon Lacriox/Komodo *Anna Akana as Emiko Queen Lacriox *Idris Elba as Golgotha *Stephen Amell as Kodiak *Erin Richards as Onyx Guest Stars *Stephen Lang as Robert Queen Episodes Season One #"Homecoming" - Shortly after the White Martian invasion, Oliver Queen returns to Star City after going missing for years. He catches up with his former girlfriend and current lawyer Dinah Lance, who is currently trying to help Oliver get back his father's company, Queen Industries. By day Oliver is a billionaire playboy, but by night he fights crime as the Green Arrow, with his first target being the Royal Flush Gang and their members, the King of Spades, the Queen of Spades, Jack of Spades, Ten of Spades and Ace. In the mean time, Oliver starts an investigation in to his parent's deaths. #"The Dragon" - Oliver meets with Simon Lacriox, the man currently in charge of Queen Industries, who tries to convince him to let him keep the company. Oliver leaves the meeting very angry. In the mean time, Oliver finds out his actions as Green Arrow have inspired people to become vigilantes themselves. However, one of these new vigilantes, named Ricardo Diaz, Jr. AKA Richard Dragon, begins murdering every criminal he finds. Because of this, Oliver teams up with another new vigilante, named Roy Harper, to take Ricardo down. #"Time Bomb": Oliver ends up having to fight an assassin coming after him named Eddie Fyers, who is extremely deadly. However, the two are forced to team up when William Tockman, AKA Clock King, chains them together with handcuffs that are set to blow up in 24 hours. #"The Everyman Project": Simon Lacriox starts up something called The Everyman Project, which he says is a program made to give humanity a better chance during the next big threat. However, something about the project rubs Oliver the wrong way, and as it turns out, he is completely right to feel this way, as a member of The Everyman Project, named Hannibal Bates, gains the ability to shape shift and uses this ability to frame Green Arrow for crimes he didn't commit. #"Komodo": Oliver reveals his secret identity to Dinah, who asks for some time to process it. In the mean time, Oliver deals with a new villain in Star City going by Komodo, who is like Oliver in many ways. At first Oliver believes Komodo will be easy to handle, but it quickly becomes clear Komodo is a much more formidable threat than all the others Oliver has faced so far. Making matters worse is that Komodo isn't alone, as he has a team of other villains named The Outsiders who work for him. #"Team Arrow": Oliver realizes he'll need a lot of help defeating Komodo and his Outsiders, so he calls up his old partner Roy Harper and is former enemy Eddie Fyers. Dinah also joins the team, deciding she's okay with Oliver being Green Arrow. And so the training begins, as Oliver becomes the team's leader, showing them how to fight and what to do. #"Vendetta": Oliver's team face off against Komodo and his Outsiders, managing to unmask Komodo, finding out he is Simon Lacriox. Komodo manages to escape, but Eddie reveals he took pictures of the Outsiders and can find out who they are. As it turns out, Onyx is a, for lack of a better term, witch and Kodiak is a member of the undead, but the one that shocks them the most is Emiko, as she has Queen family blood in her, meaning she is related to Oliver. #"Starfish Island": Dinah finds out Komodo and the Outsiders are heading to an uncharted island after Komodo's identity was revealed. The island is familiar to Oliver, as it is the Starfish Island, the place Oliver was stuck on for so many years. In flashbacks, Oliver is ship wrecked on the island and has to learn to survive. #"The Madness of King Lacriox": Team Arrow fly to Starfish Island, where they find out Komodo has been driven completely mad by Oliver, but his Outsiders are still on his side. Komodo reveals Starfish Island used to be an army base and thus has many hidden weapons on it that he uses against Team Arrow. #"He's Alive": Dinah, Eddie and Roy finally ask Oliver the question that's been on everyone's minds: why does Komodo hate him? But not even Oliver knows. However, they may finally get their answer, as Komodo and the Outsiders attempt to flee the island in an army plane, with Team Arrow stealing the plane and stranding Komodo and his Outsiders on the island. They think that's the end of their whole adventure as they begin flying back home, but they hear someone calling for help in the plane. That someone turns out to be the long thought dead Robert Queen, Oliver's father. Season Two TBA Trivia *The first and secon season's story is loosely based on Komodo's actual storyline from the comics. *At multipe points the events of Justice League are referenced. Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series